Conventional MR systems use one RF transmit coil (e.g. a quadrature body coil (QBC)) fed with a single RF signal. Multi-channel transmit systems use coils with N elements that are fed by N independent RF signals which can be varied in phase and amplitude. With these systems, it is possible to improve image homogeneity, which homogeneity often represents a problem at higher RF field strengths due to so called dielectric resonances or wave propagation effects within an examination object. By using multi-dimensional spatially selective RF pulses and other techniques of RF shimming more homogeneous images can be obtained. Furthermore, parallel RF transmission enables many interesting new technical features like the acceleration of RF pulses for local or zoom imaging.